


Regret

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel needs someone to talk to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/gifts).



The biggest regret Kel had about spending her adolescent years among men, was that she had no one to talk with about her sexuality. Sure, there was Lalasa, but that would have been as bad as talking to Neal about her other crush.

So it wasn't until a late night with Daine and a bottle of wine that she finally opened up about her confusing thoughts. Fortunately, these things were apparently more talked about in Galla, or the divine realms, or wherever Daine got her experience from.

The next time Kel returned to Corus, it was to Lalasa's waiting arms.


End file.
